


【少狼AU】The Pack Chap.7 The Kitsune

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 我开始瞎写了





	【少狼AU】The Pack Chap.7 The Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> 我开始瞎写了

【Ten】

Ten一向“嗅觉”灵敏。

他很擅长发现那些潜伏在人类情绪表面下的细微情绪。

比如恋爱气息。

在经过一个月的仔细观察之后，Ten终于在课件间一把拉住了匆匆而过的Jungwoo，然后再次如出一辙地把他摁在了墙上。

他就像个横行霸道的二世祖，而瑟瑟缩缩的Jungwoo看起来是那么的弱小无助。

“Now，baby，告诉我，你是不是恋爱了？”

Ten都不需要进一步的逼问，Jungwoo就下意识地用手挡住了脸，然后像逆生长的竹子一样矮到了地上，抱住他的生物书眼泪婆娑。

“不——我不是故意的，我太喜欢他了！我没办法！我不是故意要跟你们抢人的！我——哦妈妈我真的不是故意的！但我是真的喜欢Kun！请不要告诉他！”

他的声音只有一点儿蚊子哼那么大，但他还是抖得鼻涕泡都要出来了。

说完这样一段话的结果是他在地上缩成一团假装自己是植物大战僵尸里的胆小菇，而姗姗来迟陪同自己的男友去上课的Johnny伸出手把他从地上拽了起来，然后疑惑地看了Ten一眼：

“你怎么老喜欢欺负他？”

Ten咧开嘴露出一个鲨鱼一样大反派的笑脸，然后整个人倾斜着倒在了Johnny的怀里，怪里怪气地强调着：

“套近乎，Johnny my puppy，套近乎，我只是喜欢他罢了。”

Jungwoo抖动了两下，然后飘飘然地盯着Ten的脸蛋神游，Ten就大呼小叫着“哦我的宝贝甜心”，伸出手去捏他的脸，结果两个人发出一声“啧”的静电。

“Wow，看来我们俩很来电喔，little snoopy，请你放轻松，Kun是绝对不会从我嘴里知道的。”Ten冲着捂住脸颊的Jungwoo挤眉弄眼地说着，然后拉着Johnny欢快地哼着《I love it》走开，等他走远两步再回头的时候，Jungwoo已经跑得无影无踪。

这基本上是Ten的每一天，他无时无刻不精力充沛。

他对自己的要求让他不允许自己在别人面前露出任何不适或者不完美的一面，在学校的每一秒钟他都是光芒万丈的，确保自己既不犯困也不走神，随时随地能够给每一个人一个融化人心的笑容。

Well，妈妈告诉他，给别人一个好印象是很重要的。

这也算是Ten受欢迎的一个原因，他人见人爱。

Ten向来是老师的宠儿，他积极做义工，成绩也很好，对谁都无一例外的有礼貌，但这似乎即将瓦解。

他这学期翘掉的课比他初中三年和高中前两年加起来都多。

所以当Doyoung的电话第三次让他的手机在裤子口袋里不停震动的时候，Ten咬牙切齿地憋住了一句Fuck，在Johnny关切的余光里趁着老师转身记笔记把手机掏了出来，然后弯下腰去。

“如果你给不了一个合适的理由，Doyoung Jin，我发誓我让你一辈子都吃不到蔬菜，然后偷走你的卡比兽给Prada当她的咬咬球！”

“吸血鬼。”

“What？”

Doyoung在电话里没好气地轻声吹了吹气，Ten能从电话那头的哨声判断他这家伙正躲在操场后面抽烟：“我说，我们遇上大麻烦了，一群来自加拿大的冰冻吸血鬼。”

这下Ten货真价实地喊出了一句钻进Johnny和Kun耳朵里的“Fuck”.

“这节课下课之后集合，Taeil有事要跟我们说。”

“操你，Doyoung，真的，操你，如果我的GPA往下掉了我非从30楼跳下去不可。”

“Oh—shut up，比肯镇没有10楼以上的建筑。”

电话挂断之后Ten扭头看向彻底放弃抄基因序列的Johnny，眼睛几乎能喷出火来，呲牙咧嘴地低语道：

“吸血鬼。”

“是的，是的，我听到了，我相信Kun也听到了，但是为什么是吸血鬼？不，为什么是加拿大来的吸血鬼？”

“噢看在上帝的份上我可真他妈的什么都不知道，我一点儿也不想碰上这种生物，《低俗怪谈》已经让他们一点都不风度翩翩的形象根深蒂固了。”

“Well，他们到底长不长那个样子还难说，但是腐臭味是肯定的。”

“操啊饶了我吧，不要再有一次了——”

“嘿，伙计们——”

坐在Ten身后的Kun往前趴了一点儿，瞟了一眼老师之后小声说道：

“Jungwoo在看着我们呢。”

Ten和Johnny像两只兔子一样滑稽地同时扭过了头，当他们看过去的时候Jungwoo圆溜溜的仓鼠一样的眼睛瞬间瞪大了。

“啊噢…他多么可爱啊！”

Ten冲惊慌失措的Jungwoo露出一个甜滋滋的微笑，这导致他手忙脚乱地打算假装记笔记而碰掉了自己的一个本子，在班里引起了不小的动静。

“一个个子不小的孩子怎么可以这么可爱呢——”Ten捧住自己的脸笑嘻嘻地在短暂的嘈杂里调侃道，这让Johnny有点儿吃醋地看着他，而Kun在他们身后偷偷笑起来。

Ten在用眼神和手安抚了Johnny之后回头和Kun交换了一个笑脸，两分钟前的气急败坏很好的得到了修复。

相对于狼人的那一部分生活的鸡飞狗跳，Ten有点儿贪图人类这一部分的安逸，比如说正在渐渐变得不那么拘谨的Kun.

Doyoung的系统脱敏治疗有所成效，Kun成功地主动加入了他们的多人聊天，偶尔还会开一些可爱的玩笑，这让他变得容易亲近了许多，而在Jungwoo眼里——Ten不无恶魔念头的想到——肯定也吸引人了许多。

爱情总是来的毫无征兆，Ten清楚这一点，就好像他看到篮球场里一把扯开两个吵架的哥们的Johnny，Yuta看到随意出现在校园一角的Winwin，只要多看一眼就完全足够了。

一个人判断爱情是否降临只需要四分钟。

他不能确定Jungwoo喜欢上了Kun的哪一点，在他看来，也许是Kun柔和的气场，平易近人的谈吐，东方男孩儿的完美长相，又或者平时少见的活泼调皮，总之Kun的确是一个吸引人的对象。

从旁观者的角度来说，Ten觉得Jungwoo是个不错的选择，如果他要给Kun推荐的话。但现在的问题在于

天知道Kun是直的弯的？！

一直到他们和Doyoung碰上头，Ten还在摸着下巴仔细斟酌这件事，这得到了Doyoung的一个肘击，并且附带着“我一点儿也不想知道你在想什么”的白眼。

他们翘掉了下午的最后一节课开车去Taeil的宠物诊所，但看在他们的人数越来越多而Taeil的小诊所并不够大的份上，Doyoung只带上了Taeyong和Ten，剩下的人留在了学校。

对于为什么特定是自己，Ten对Doyoung的选择发出质疑，并且直截了当的当作问题扔给了他。

“为什么是我？难道不是Alpha们该首先接触这种‘第一次出现’的问题吗？”

“Brains，we need brains，buddy.”

Doyoung在副驾驶尽力克制住翻白眼的冲动嚷嚷着，然后指了指Taeyong，指了指自己，最后又指了指他：

“他是头儿，我是军师，你是我能找出来的最机灵的那一个，happy？”

“Fine，我只是比较好奇我什么时候变成…呃——你们‘元老会’的成员了？”

“你聪明，that's all.”

“Eh，我没法反驳这个，不是吗？”

Ten对于光荣降临的称赞不置可否，而Taeyong对他们的拌嘴微笑，随后让方向盘打进诊所后方的停车场。

诊所进门边上的收银机那儿放着“暂停营业”的牌子，Taeil听到玻璃门上铃铛摇动的声音时从后面的房间里探出了头向他们打招呼。

“进来吧，正等你们呢。”

三个孩子站在医疗室的门口等待Taeil走过来打开小门，而Ten再次不满地开口：

“你没必要非得做个花楸木的多边形建筑防着我们，Taeil，这没必要。”

“不是你们，”Taeil侧过身让他们进去，笑眯眯地回答道：“凶鬼恶灵，吸血鬼，妖精，其他狼人，女巫，任何存在潜在危害的东西，Ten，我可没有锋利的爪子和能撕开喉咙的牙齿。”

“哼哼，所以你们德鲁伊也不过是有个很强大的脑子和一堆东方草药？恕我直言这和女巫没什么区别。”

“Nah，女巫大部分没有脑子，”Doyoung尖锐地嘲讽道，这让Ten回头瞪了他一眼，但Doyoung只是给了他一个十六颗牙齿的微笑：“不是么？”

“不要因为这个打起来，孩子们。”Taeil解围道，然后拉开了投影仪的幕布。

“坐吧，简单描述一下。”

“所以，我们要面对什么？”

“一群吸血鬼，根据最近的一位德鲁伊发给我的消息来看，至少20个，有一位‘父亲’，在狼群里的概念就是——”

“Alpha.”

“Yep，他很显然是受到比肯山的吸引而来，对于他的目的，我能肯定的是他想要一定的领地。

“至于他是想杀死我们占领比肯山还是共处，我押前者，毕竟相互之间我们没有那么好的过去，所以。”

“呃…提问？”

“Yes？”

Ten坐在左边举起手，Taeil转过身面对他，做了个手势表示请随意。

“吸引？”

“告诉你了他很聪明。”Doyoung撇了Taeyong一眼，然后伸出了手。

“操，行，这次算你赢……”Taeyong不耐地瞪了他一眼，然后开始嘟嚷着从口袋里掏钱。

“等等，他妈的，你们竟然拿我赌？！”Ten转过头愤怒地瞪大了眼睛，但很快又转了回去：“等会儿，出去再收拾你们，你先回答我问题。”

Taeil在iPad上滑动了几下，然后屏幕上的图片跳到比肯镇的地图，在森林的某些区域上方打了红色的圆圈。

“这是初步的推测结果，比肯山里正在发生着一些变化，有些消息传开，就像一座信号发射塔，这里，这些地方都有检测到不同程度的源源不断的信号，而接收信号的正是非人生物们，基本上每一个种类都。而且，按照已经来过的会飞的某些小家伙的‘原产地’来测量，信号远传到巴西和中国。”

“操，北美和亚洲？”

“是的，在人类察觉不到的时候他们已经来过又走了。我不确定这种吸引力是不是永久的，但能确定的是接收到信号的家伙们有不少的一部分在赶来的路上。”

“噢，该死。”

“没错，我只能说恐怕这群吸血鬼只是第一批。”

“那我们要做什么？”

Doyoung已经从椅子上滑了下去，并且把腿架在生物床上用一种一劳永逸的姿势瘫着，手里的手机——如果Ten没看错的话——还在戳着消消乐。

“静观其变，我们在明处，没办法接触到他们。我们需要每个人保持联络，他们很有可能抓走任何一个人，逐个击破是最有可能的战略。”

“哇哦，”Ten低头给Johnny发短信，然后嘟嚷着回应道：“至少他们不会在我的脖子上来那么一口，不是吗？”

“Ah ah，吸血狼，忘了？”

“哦你可别吧，”这回轮到Ten向着Doyoung翻白眼：“那风险也在你们，不在我，不是吗？”

“吸血狼不太可能，Doyoung，他们是狼的异形，不是狼人的异形。”

“我知道，我只开个玩笑。”Doyoung看着纠正自己的Taeyong气鼓鼓地开口反驳，但Taeyong狡黠的笑容让他看起来不那么能够被责怪。

“哈，1比0！”Ten幼稚的咧开嘴，结果遭到了Doyoung的一拳头。

“好了，孩子们，”Taeil温和地劝阻道：“回学校吧，务必保证通知到每一个人。”

“好的，魔术师先生。”

Ten冲Taeil扬起一个笑脸，甜美的回应道：

“一定完成任务。”

 

【Kun】

自从家里发生了惨案之后，也得益于附加的狼人感官，Kun最近有些狐疑的确定他被人盯上了。

不过比起被尾随的恐惧和不安，Kun更愿意认为这个成天跟在他屁股后面的家伙是个跟兔子一样胆小而且不是很会掩藏自己的人。

进入冬天之后Kun搬回了自己的公寓住，鉴于这幢房产是他的父亲留下的唯一遗物，Kun决定等高中毕业再卖掉它，他目前也不是那么的经济紧缺。

而他的旁边就住着Jungwoo一家。

得知Jungwoo搬到这里来的原因很简单，Kun逮到这个家伙亦步亦趋地骑着山地车跟在自己身后，正要回头抓他的现行，却看见海蓝色头发的男孩儿拐进旁边的那一个公寓，他的妈妈从侧面的窗户里探出头来和自己的孩子打招呼。

原来是住在了这里，而不是刻意跟着自己回家。

Jungwoo的加入是不让人感到奇怪的，有Ten在谁的加入都不会显得奇怪，他总是能恰到好处地糅合每一个人。

Kun很高兴Ten还在执行着他的拉拢活动，让更多的人加入这个群体，关心每一个能够关心到的人。他很开心地看到Jungwoo也被适当的关照，看起来正在逐步脱离对人群和交际的不适应。

他是个聪明的小家伙，甚至跳级和他们一起上课，这意味着他会提前毕业，不出意外的话。

Jungwoo对待任何人都有一种圆滑的小心，他像含羞草一样对接触和搭讪极端敏感，浑身上下都充斥着随时导致闭合的因子。

目前只有Ten的大胆靠近凑效，Kun还没有找到和Jungwoo亲近的方法。

他也有帮助别人的机会，他也想帮助更多像自己的人。

建立友好关系的有效方法就是笑容，Kun尽量在遇见Jungwoo的时候友善地展现微笑，好像效果不错，Jungwoo大多数时候非常忸怩，甚至会试图飞快地躲开——虽然Ten通常不让他得逞——但这的确让Kun有些担忧，正面意义上的。

Ten传达了吸血鬼的消息，这让大家在一段时间之内都保持着应有的警惕，但Jungwoo正在他们之中，毫不知情的在他们之中，这让事情变得更加需要小心翼翼。

他被保护在秘密之外，大家一致同意不要告诉他，不像当时对待Kun一样直接，以防万一不可避免的惨案再次出现，这是合理的。

Kun发现守住秘密并不是一件简单的事，他经历了转变后的第一个月圆，这几乎要了他的命，刚学会如何成为狼人的他们几个被反锁在Taeyong家的地下室里，为了防止他们跑出去或者伤害对方，每个人都被捆在了承重柱上。Kun不太能记得变身时他做了什么，但恢复理智的时候身上破破烂烂的衣服和被撞出满地灰尘的柱子让他们看起来一点儿也不好。

如果不是万不得已，他们都不会对Jungwoo揭露一切。他们不想增加他的负担。

吸血鬼仿佛动静全无，他们熬过了冬天度过了圣诞节，Taeyong换了银色的头发，Jungwoo的头发褪回了金色，Yuta打进了州际赛，Johnny举办了第一个摄影展，一切都好像正常生活一样平平淡淡。

最先发现异常的是在超市旁边的养老院做义工的Doyoung，他在夜间穿越停车场的时候总是闻到腐臭的气味，几天之后终于让他逮到一个瘦长的跟随自己的黑影。

第一个被联系到的是Kun，因为他的家离超市最近，Doyoung和他打着视频电话确认自己的安全，在Kun的视线里和吸血鬼大喊着“识相的话就滚回你的老巢去吧，兄弟”，但Kun仍然能听得出他有那么点儿发抖。

“谢谢，我是说，是个人都会发抖的，毕竟你不知道那家伙想把你怎么样，没准我就血溅当场。”

“如果你的手机突然黑屏或者剧烈摇晃，Doyoung，我都会以最快的速度赶过来的，放心好了。”Kun安慰着他，知道被盯上是一件不那么好受的事，他感同身受。

“这很奇怪，它好像是在观察我，”Doyoung离开停车场的时候和Kun仔细地进行分析：“在能下手攻击我的时候它没有，我能感觉到它没有敌意，这正常吗？”

“也许它只是在评估和我们相处的可能性，又或者你在狼群的地位。轻举妄动对于任何一方来说都不是好事，不是吗？”

Doyoung对于Kun的推测发出赞赏的笑声，坦白地说他并没有想到Kun也很聪明：“看来下一次也可以询问你的意见，不是吗？”

Doyoung安全回到家之后关于吸血鬼的动静仿佛再次消失了，没有人见到他们的身影，警局也没有接到可疑的案件，狼群的消息来源渐渐变得一潭死水。

无法正面接触吸血鬼，Taeil只好不断地查找吸血鬼的资料，试图找出他们会在哪里建筑巢穴。

“每种生物都有寄居的地方，雪怪掩藏在下水道，郊狼有自己的洞穴，吸血鬼必然就有适合他们居住的环境。而且还要有足够大的空间隐藏一定数量的他们。”

接下来的日子狼群被轮流划分成两个人一组，每天放学先去排查城镇里不同的区域，这样一直持续了一周。

Kun大多数时候和Ten或者Winwin一起，他们搜查了附近废弃的工厂和学生长跑会经过的森林边缘，除了发现几个醉鬼以外一无所获。

Kun不得不承认Ten对于撒谎真的是精通此道。Jungwoo偶尔会小心翼翼地请求加入他们，找到Ten时总会生涩又倔强地提出自己的想法，不管他们是准备去做什么，Jungwoo都会尽量让自己看起来不是个麻烦得拜托他们带上自己。而此时的Ten就负责一边委婉地拒绝他一边给出合适的理由一边给他一些事做好让他不要感觉到被排斥。

这让Jungwoo多多少少显得有些可怜，但他们不得不这么做——为了不让他受到吸血鬼的伤害。

另一方面来讲，Kun隐隐地察觉到Ten好像在试探着什么，总是旁敲侧击地问一些稀奇古怪的问题，对香蕉和烤肠格外敏感，有时还特地强调他和Johnny的关系，想听听Kun的意见。

诸如此类层出不穷。

“呃，Ten，我希望你能知道，我不排斥同性恋……”

Kun不得不说出这样的答复之后Ten好像仍然不满意，他像个孤魂野鬼一样穷追不舍，最后揭露了他行为的目的：

“噢操我看不下去了，Kun你到底是不是gay？”

“啊？”

“就…只是……不不不，你只要说是或者不是就行了，求你了。”

Ten像个八卦记者一样兴致勃勃，而这让Kun不得不怀疑他到底要干什么。

“你…你要帮我找对象？”

“不啊，”Ten风轻云淡地说：“我只是问问，毕竟你单身，身边也没有，你知道的，‘小蝴蝶’。”

“Ten…”

Kun试着做出威胁的表情，但很显然Ten不受用，他只是眨巴着漂亮的眼睛饶有兴趣地盯着自己，大猫的爪子冲猎物伸过来，已经准备好捕捉自己的午餐了。

“好吧…只是，别用这种消息做奇怪的事……”Kun支支吾吾了一会儿，但还是如实回答了：“我不确定，我是说，我没谈过恋爱……也许男女都可以？我真的不知道……”

Ten像得到金银财宝的巨龙一般眼睛闪闪发亮，嘴里嚷嚷着“这就够了”兴高采烈地抬腿离开，就这样带走了Kun的秘密，这让Kun非常担心他会用这个做什么。

绝对，他预感到，不是什么好事。

在其他任何关于Kun的性取向的事发生之前，Yuta和Johnny好像发现了关于吸血鬼的蛛丝马迹，就在学校里。

周末开始之前他们一群人聚集到学校更衣室那栋楼的外面，Yuta叫所有人深呼吸。

“闻到了吗？”

“游泳池的漂白粉味儿？”

Yuta对着Doyoung的话哼了哼，让他再仔细闻一闻。

“被游泳池的味道掩盖了，有没有那种，若隐若无的……”

“血腥味。”

“差不多，”Johnny解释道：“像是鱼腥味和血味的混合，而且很臭，只不过被消毒的漂白剂给遮掩了，感觉没那么的明显，但还是能闻到。”

“我们怀疑吸血鬼聚集在了游泳池的水管通道里。”

Taeyong在一旁把他们的推测一个字不差地发给了Taeil，得到了肯定的答复：

【现在学校没有启用泳池，他们的确很有可能躲在那里，但你们要小心，一旦进入了他们的领地，被发现是必然的，这就意味着你们肯定要干上一架，所以做好准备。】

吸血鬼并不是在白天不能出现，只是相对而言日光让他们更加脆弱，所以狼群决定在太阳落山前进去看一眼，如果可以的话，今天晚上就解决所有问题。

当Johnny和Taeyong拿着手电筒跨进游泳池的门时，Ten的手机让他意识到他们还有一个麻烦没解决。

Jungwoo的电话打进来的时候所有人都吓了一跳，Kun推了推Ten拉着他他离游泳池的门口远一点去接听，以免吸血鬼敏感的听力捕捉到他们。

“喂，Jungwoo，怎么了？”

“一起回家？呃好的，不是，我是说，我和Johnny有个约会，不能陪你回去了，或许你可以……”Ten看向Kun，后者在用嘴型疯狂地告诉他“支开他！让他离学校越远越好！”：“这样，Kun说他需要一些……什么？Kun在我旁边吗？当然…呃好的，好……”

Ten停顿了片刻之后把手机塞进了Kun手里，压低了声音指示道：“告诉他去超市买东西，然后送到你家，待着等你回来。”

“喂，Jungwoo，是的，是我，Kun，”Kun看了一眼Ten笃定的眼神，在不确定之下还是准备用他的谎言：“我想拜托你帮我个忙，我现在在学校走不开。你能去超市帮我买些东西吗？买完之后送到我家去，对，谢谢你，我一会儿把购物清单发给你。好的，好的，太谢谢你了，真的，好的，再见。”

挂断电话之后Kun担忧地看了Ten一眼，但对方看起来胸有成竹：“别担心，他不会到学校里来的。只管把购物清单发给他就行了。”

“可是我没有需要买的东西。”

“那就发我的。”

Ten像是早有准备一样从备忘录里翻出了他准备周末购买的物品，编辑好之后直接发给了Jungwoo，然后就把手机塞回了裤子口袋里。

“好了吗？”Doyoung在他们身后问道，Ten点了点头，拉着Kun走回游泳池的门口，剩下的人继续向土拨鼠一样趴在门框边上小心翼翼地张望。

Johnny和Taeyong正在小心地用灯光扫射水边，落满了叶子和昆虫尸体的水池已经很久没有清洗过，幸好狼人的视力帮了他们一把。

“如何？能看到什么吗？”

Doyoung压低了声音询问，而Johnny扭过身子摇了摇头，看起来一无所获。

“我想，也许他们藏起来……！”

后续回答Doyoung的是Johnny猛地落水的声音，Ten第一个跳起来大骂了一声shit，然后所有人都在嘶嘶的尖锐叫声里一股脑地冲向了水池。

“噢上帝，”Kun嚷嚷着：“这下麻烦了。”

 

【Taeyong】

Johnny被苍白的手拽入泳池之后Taeyong也没能幸免，当他在水下看清了那些猛然增多的不断钻出的丑恶面孔时它们已经密不透风地围了上来，尖牙和长长的指爪嵌进了Taeyong的皮肤。

疼痛是必然的，Taeyong用力拽住了一个向自己扑来的吸血鬼，在它能张开嘴时撕扯开了它的脑袋，粘稠稀少的黑色血液在池子里弥漫开来，随着其他成员跳进水池，更多的鲜血飘散在水里，看起来相当恶心。

吸血鬼不需要呼吸，但狼人不。当他们扭打在一起的时候Taeyong不得不钻出水面喘气，他能听到Doyoung在大叫数量比他们想象的多，也能听到互相提醒的呼喊，在Winwin喊着小心后面的时候躲开了朝自己跳过来的小个子吸血鬼，然后从Johnny身上扯下来另一只。

“我们要到水池外面去！在水里它们太快了！”

这句话不知道是谁喊的，但所有人都努力向岸上游去，这种时候Taeyong还在庆幸着狼群里的每一个人都会游泳，蹬掉一个抱住自己的腿的吸血鬼之后双手撑在了泳池边上。

吸血鬼的数量的确比他们想象的多，当Ten最后一个爬上来之后这些身型不一的家伙们也紧接着像爬虫一样前仆后继地跟了上来，它们多的简直泛滥成灾。

“操他妈的，怎么没有人告诉我一个泳池水管可以挤得下这么多吸血鬼，这群家伙可真他妈的恶心！”

“别抱怨了，Taeyong，”Yuta倒退着把手上正在撕咬自己的吸血鬼丢回水池时和Taeyong背撞上了背，于是两个人背对背地分尸那些冲自己爬过来的吸血鬼，它们苍白的皮肤在逐渐暗下去的天空里反射出人鱼一样恶心的鳞光，眼睛还是没有瞳孔的血红色。

“老子他妈的这辈子都不要再看吸血鬼电影了！”

Ten的惊叫引起了应接不暇之间的笑声，但更令人转移注意力的是游泳池的门被打开的声音。

Taeyong扭头冲门口看去的时候只来得及喊出一声“糟糕”，就被一个瘦长干瘪的吸血鬼重新推回了水池里。

Jungwoo惊慌失措地盯着这一片狼籍。

第二个发现Jungwoo的是Kun，甚至还没来得及让他出去，就被吸血鬼们用同样的伎俩推进了水池，Taeyong在水底看到Kun坠落的影子的时候，脑子里最先想到的是Ten的八卦。

“Jungwoo喜欢Kun.”

这下可完蛋了。

冲动是魔鬼啊。

水下看不清岸上发生了什么，但Taeyong的确听到了一声惊慌的尖叫，紧随其后地是目光所及之处那些照明用的路灯一个个熄灭，然后Doyoung的手从水面上伸了进来。

Taeyong爬上岸之前捕捉到了Jungwoo站的地方有两道电流从地表流窜出去，他的眼睛闪着惊人的橘黄色，在Johnny的阻拦之下还是想去救掉在水里的Kun，好像并不知道自己刚刚做了什么。

“你看见了吗？”

“他？”

“是的。”

“他是什么？”

Doyoung一脚踢飞一个冲Taeyong爬过来的侏儒吸血鬼，拍了拍手，眼睛眨着好像在构思一个方案。

“不知道，什么有用的东西吧。”

吸血鬼仍然在变多，Kun被Winwin拉上岸之后Jungwoo跑过去观察他，好像完全没有了胆小谨慎的样子，甚至给了他一个拥抱，但片刻之后就被继续涌上来的吸血鬼打断，两个人直接被Ten拉开，Jungwoo再次退到门边上。

Taeyong在不断地回击之间察觉到水面上的变化，有个颇为庞大的东西从那个阴暗的管道里爬了出来，覆盖着翳膜的眼睛僵硬地转动，脑袋像个浮肿的躯壳一样膨大。

是那个“父亲”。

那家伙好像不打算加入他们糟糕透顶的厮打，Taeyong的目光紧盯着他，然后意识到他在“生产”——有更多的吸血鬼在从水下的他身体上某个裂口往外爬。

“Doyoung！你他妈想好了没有！”

“什么？”Doyoung在地上滚了一圈躲开一个吸血鬼的爪子，站起来之后拧断了它的脖颈，把它丢回水池的时候才看向Taeyong.

“那个‘父亲’，他在制造吸血鬼。”

顺着Taeyong的目光看去，那个雪白色的躯体在水里一鼓一鼓地运动着，看起来完全不打算停下。他好像知道Taeyong在看自己，脑袋仿佛僵尸一般扭转的时候咧开嘴，多层的尖牙露出来，Taeyong几乎能闻到他的恶臭。

“哦操，快点想想办法，我们没那么多时间，它们也没办法被赶尽杀绝。”

Doyoung接收到命令之后转过头去看焦急地团团转的Jungwoo，他的眼睛仍然是明亮的橘黄色，也许他自己根本不知道。

被他破坏的路灯苟延残喘地闪烁着，他的身上还泛着蓝白色的静电，Doyoung能够捕捉到滋啦滋啦的电流在他身上游走。

“Jungwoo.”

“什么？”

“把吸血鬼都扔进水池，Jungwoo会替我们完成一切。”

“把吸血鬼都丢进水池！”

肥硕的“父亲”好像意识到了狼群的指令是什么意思，他仰着头疯狂地嘶吼起来，整个水池都震动了一下，水面波动着看起来更多的吸血鬼要溢出来，但狼群的速度更快，接下来的Doyoung就跑到了Jungwoo身边，闭着眼睛喊了一声“拜托了！”，就把Jungwoo推进了水池。

Kun大喊了一声“你在干什么！”，但瞬间被水中激烈散开的电流和惨叫声淹没，他还没来得及去拉Jungwoo的胳膊，浸没在水里的男孩就释放出闪电一样多的能量，氮气和烧焦的味道同时充斥着空气。

“What the fuck is that！”

电击只持续了几秒但已经足够，Ten大呼小叫着发生了什么，Taeyong已经跳进水里把断了片的Jungwoo抱起来，他看起来毫发无伤。

被打掉在地上的手电筒还能用，Doyoung捡起来扫了一圈水面，水底满是蜷缩的灰色的尸体，看起来恶心透了。

“恶，真是一群奇葩。”

“我们该怎么处理这些？”

“不用处理，”Doyoung看了一眼帮Winwin减缓疼痛的Yuta：“到了白天它们的尸体接触到阳光就会变成灰烬，这是吸血鬼的一大优点。”

“可真是个优点……”

大家都太累了以至于Doyoung头一次没有反驳Ten的讽刺，Taeyong抱着Jungwoo瘫坐在地上休息，游泳池的门却再次被敲响。

“孩子们，有人看到我的儿子了吗？”

黑色短发的小巧女士冲一团糟的狼群露出一个温和的笑容，指了指Taeyong怀里昏睡过去的Jungwoo：

“他有没有打扰到你们？”

“呃，不，女士，他还帮了我们大忙呢……”Doyoung立刻快速地回复道，但看起来仍旧在状况之外。

“好的，好的，很好。我来接他回家，”Mrs.Kim拍了拍门框；“有谁介意把他送到我的车上去吗？”

“……不，当然不介意，”Taeyong从地上站了起来，其他孩子仍然一副目瞪口呆的样子没有做出任何反应：“Johnny，帮我一把。”

“谢谢，你们真是一群好孩子。”

Mrs.Kim微笑着说。

 

“所以我们碰上了狐妖一家？”

“所以Jungwoo是一只皮卡丘？”

“你有病吧。”Doyoung抬起腿踢了Ten一脚，后者笑嘻嘻地躲开了，在Taeil眼皮子底下对他做了个鬼脸。

“孩子们…别这样。”Taeyong好笑地看着他们两个互相扎刺儿，冲Taeil笑了笑，示意他继续讲。

“Mrs.Kim联系了我，她说Jungwoo本来也到了继承血统的年龄，但因为情绪的催化提前了一点儿，他是一只电狐，算是比较稀有的狐妖。

“他们的家族是日本世传的狐妖家族，Mrs.Kim是日本狐妖，但Mr.Kim是韩国人，这意味着Jungwoo是混血，所以变异的情况算是情理之中。

“关于狐妖的资料Mrs.Kim之后会发给我，Taeyong，Mrs.Kim正式把她的儿子托付给你了，她希望狼群能接纳他，因为她家族流传下来的血脉已经不多，Jungwoo需要保护，这就要靠你们了。”

“好的，”Taeyong耸了耸肩：“对于狼群来讲多多益善，没问题。”

“这个话题结束，孩子们，我们现在有新的问题了。”

Taeil的荧幕跳到下一张图，看来是一个车祸现场，车内充斥着干涸的鲜血和破碎的肉块。

“恭喜你们春假开始，但是，别高兴得太早。”

“守林人报警称他的妻子和儿子女儿在高速上被野狼攻击了。”

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
